Buzz Lightyear of star command
by Dragonqueen12334
Summary: Nova Starfill, an extint spieces showes up from a time capsel that has been floating in space for 10 years, upon arriving at star command she finds out her childhood friend is part of star commands best team and she joins them on their adventures, but the past begins to catch up to her.


**Buzz lightyear of star command**

'Red Alert! Red Alert! Red Alert!'

"Buzz!what's going on?" a young, light blue skinned female Tangean known as Mira Nova asks her commanding officer, Buzz Lightyear as they joined with two others,

"Zurg, that's what! that fiend is trying to attack star command directly," a well-built human with a broad chest and larger feet hissed through gritted teeth.

As the small four man group known as team lightyear enters the control center of the base known as star command, they arrive to see everyone was in a panic, small light-green creatures with three eyes, pointed ears and a clubbed antenna that only stood 2 and a half feet tall were running all around them, outside the space station sat a large black ship with a dark purple bottem, it had yellow a black robots known as hornets surrounding the space station threateningly.

Booster, a young Jo-Adian, stood over his teammates, his red skin turns a lighter shade by how many hornets he saw outside, with his mouth open wide in shock you could see his sharp canines which will sometimes protrude from his lower lip, with his ears flat to his neck, eyes wide open he stood next to mira with her bright blue eyes and firey red hair.

Buzz gave outside an angry look as a short robot that sports star command colors of blue, green and white with the logo on his chassis rolls up beside him, his golden bronze head was stunned, while his yellow optics encased by purple fell off his face in the shock of the scene in front, in their time as space rangers, this is the most hornets they have ever encountered at one point.

Eyes fused towards the window they got startled as the computers start going off,

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Hello... Zurg here," a purple mask with red eyes and neon lime teeth appers on the screen, he had a red circle with a yellow Z emblem on the front of his black cape,

"What do you want Zurg?" Buzz questioned.

"How rude!" the masked man rests his hand to his chest in a sympathetic manner,

"I just wanted to gloat about my plans to destroy star command with my new and improved death weapon," he symptheticly gloated,

"How? ther's no way yourstink'en hornets can ever destroy star comman!" an older human with a broad chest and shoulders stood forward, he had dark skin and a large chin, he posses a grey mustache complete with grey eyebrows and hair.

His left leg was replaced by a peg leg which made a small clicking sound when he walked up beside Buzz,

"Ah but that's not my new weapon... this weapon can melt through anything, so your little defence sheild is useless!" a small bang sounded from the top of his ship as a big red and yellow ray gun slowly rose from the top,

"i call it the 'super big ultra evil death ray!' this baby uses the suns heat waves, it can burn and melt through anything to everything!"

"You wont get away with this Zurg!" Buzz scowled at the screen monitor,

"we'll see about theat!" Zurg declared just before he vanished from the screen,

"what are we going to do now Buzz?" the young Jo-Adain was slightly trembling,

"i dont know Booster, let me think," Buzz started pacing back and fourth, tapping his chin.

"Why don't we just blast them like all the other times we did?" the small robot had his eyes back in as he raised the question,

"by the time we get all the hornets Zurg would of blasted star command," Mira protested,

"She's right XR, those hornets are there to stop us from getting near that ray gun," Booster quotes.

"Buuuzzzz... the death raaayyy... it's chaaarrrrggggging," the little green man at the computer announced,

"is there anyway to stop it from hitting?" commander Nebula asked,

"Nooo...," the LGM answered, the gun started glowing red as it charged, and a ball of yellow light formed at the end, growing bigger,

"it's going to fiirrre!" the LGM's scream while running around again.

Buzz looked up from his thoughts, Mira stared bright eyed at the light,

"I dont want to dieee!" XR cried at his adopted father's feet, clinging on strongly to the commander's peg leg, as Buzz looked at the increasing light all he thought was 'I've Doomed the galaxy.'

Booster's ears were flat against his neack again as he started to pray, his last moments he wanted them to be happy as his mind ran through his happy memories of back home, back on Jo-Ad with his family, friends and the love of his life, at the same moment, near by, was a beautiful pink crystal that encased just as beautiful creature that hasn't seen the light of day for almost 10 years,

'Why is it always so cold? it feels sad and empty, no warmth at all, where is the warmth? what is my purpose in life?' I thought.

'I've been floating in this thing for what seems lik 100 years and nothing, i have been waiting for the day to be able to escape this prison, Oh i so wish i was back home with my family and friends... i miss you... i miss you Bo...' I stopped mid-sentence as i heard a cry for help, more like a paryer to be saved, ' who are you? do you need my help?' i yell out mentally, i hear it again, it's so warm.

'I'm coming, stay calm whoever you are!' i race towards the warmth of the sound, my eyes were closed but i could feel an enourmus amount of energy collecting at the end of a tunnel, 'what could that be?'

Booster had stopped praying and was looking out the window just as the gun fired but, for some strange reason he has a sense of safety, he has the feeling it would miss star command, the beam of light was inches away when a strange pin object appered and blocked Zurg's laser, the material of the miniral absorbed the light, all of the light and it started to dimly glow pink, everyone was in awe at the beautiful color, Zurg on the other hand was in shock as he saw the strange object absorb his attack.

"Grubs! what is that thing?"

"Unknown material, my evil emperor," a small blue bug-like creature scanned the crystal as it floated just in front of star command, Zurg was intrested in what kind of power it posses,

"Hornets! get me that crystal!" a small group of the yellow robots head towards the pink glow but, before they could get close enough to retrive it the glow started to pool into one spot.

"WHat's it doing?" Zurg pointed to the glowing ball of light,

"don't tell me it's going to..." Zurg trailed off as the big ball of light shot towards his ship, hitting it's mark, destroying the ray gun and the shock wave destroyed most of his hornets, the hull of the ship ws wrecked, Zurg stares blankly at the destrution of his army,

"I hate crystals... Curse you Buzz Lightyear!" Zurg cursed into the air as he flew slowly back the way he came, back to planet Z.

on star command everyone was in an uproar of excitment as they watched Zurg's ship retreat,

"That was amazing!it destroyed all the hornets, the gun and part of his ship with one shot!" Mira stared outside in disbelief, as everyone was in a cheer Nebula made a silent order to Buzz and he tapped the glass dome of the small bot,

"XR, we're going to retreive that crystal," Buzz ordered, silently they left the group, when they were in the launch tubes XR couldn't help but be sarcastic,

"we;re gonna make the robot touch the shiny object that just destroyed all of Zurg's army!"

"You know your job ranger,: Buzz was strick with the bot, as they were about to take off into space Booster caught them, wanting to go along,

"I want to come, there's somthing familar with that crystal," he explained, Buzz was enlightened by the Jo-Adians comitment,

"sorry Booster not this time, whatever it is, it's dangerous and i dont want any of my rookies to get hurt... you understand right?"

"I understand, sir," with his head held low and ears down he watched as his commanding officer and idol fly off with XR by his side, as they arrived they stayed away a bit as the crystal floated a few feet ahead, it had a sense of peace as it floated, like nothing happened, Buzz strained to get a better look without getting too close.

to the rangers surprise, ther was a shadowy figure inside, shaped as a body, XR stretched his robotic arms to retrieve the crystal, with the mineral now secured they flew back and straight into the LGM's lab, they hung it in the middle of the room with chains to hold it in place, while they tried to crack it open to relese whatever was inside.

"Any luck?" Mira asked the LGM's hard at work

"Nooo... it's toooo strooong," one of them replied,

"well we're going to have to leave it till morning," commander Nebula ordered, all the LGM's stopped whatever they were doing and started to clean up their lab,

"Uh... commander, shouldn't we have some sort of guard? just incase Zurg comes back to try and steal it," Buzz sounded concerned.

"Zurg won't be coming back ant time soon, that shot did a number to him," Nebula stated,

"everyone can get a good sleep tonight," the team worried about the commanders order but, as rookies they had to obey, that night the young Jo-Adian couldn't sleep, he was restless, there was something at the back of his mind that was bugging him and it was about that crystal, Booster couldn't take it any longer, he had to see it again, maybe it would jog his memory, he snuck out of his room, making sure not to wake anyone.

As he walked towrds the lab he could hear voices coming from inside, opening the door slowly, risking a peek he saw the rest of his teammates inside,

"but Buzz..." Mira started but was cut off,

"No buts Mira, my team will not disobey the commander," Buzz scowled at the young Tangean, Booster was about to leave but, he couldn't move, it felt as if his suit was glued to the floor.

Without warning he bursts through the door and headed straight for the pink glow,

"Booster!? what are you doing here? go back to your room," Buzz stood in front of the Jo-Adain,

"i can't Buzz... i dont know what's happening but, my suit is forcing me to move!" Booster was terrified, as he got closer the glow got brighter and he starts to panic, everyone was afraid and tried their best to stop him but, he was too strong and the suit just shoves them aside.

"Help!... please stop!" just as Booster pleaded his suit stopped moving, inches away from the pink glow,

"what happened?" Mira ran to the still frightened Jo-Adian,

"i dont know but, it stopped, i have control now," he waved his arm around when he turned to face his concerned teammates, giving a look back he notices the glow was still there but, it goes dim then bright in the fashion of breathing.

"I think whatever is inside... is still alive," Booster slightly mumbles,

"what was that?" Buzz walks up to his side when he heard the Jo-Adian mumble,

"I think it's alive!"

"that's impossible!" XR shouts in disbelief,

"XR is right, we dont know enough about this thing to know if it has the ability to hold life, let alone sustane it for 10 years," Buzz explained, Booster became depressed but, after all that just happened he remebers what was bugging him so much about this crystal.

"I remember seeing one of these... crystals, it was about 10 years ago, back on Jo-Ad... it took someone precious to me," XR raised a mechanical eyebrow,

"who was she? a friend?... a girlfriend?" Booster slightly blushed at the mention of girlfriend,

"her name was Nova Starfill, her family came to our farm seeking asylum when their homeworld, Drag-Air, was destroyed by what they called 'the masked man' she was born on Jo-Ad," Booster explained the mystery girl to his friends but, in the silent room the name echoed.

My ears went up at my name,

'This stranger knows me! who is he? please say my name again!' i shift in my capsul, outside XR couldn't believe Booster's story,

"Nova? her name is Mira's last name? Nova Starfill... that just sounds like you made it up," the small bot turns away not wanting to hear anymore,

"I remember that day, i was only a rookie then... but it was a big enough blast we could see the light from star command, i didn't know if anyone escaped," Buzz was a believer of Booster's story.

My name echoed the room again and i felt happy, i felt warm as a tingly sensation filled my body and i was able to open my eyes slightly,

'Booster?' i saw the red outline of a Jo-Adian, i couldn't see clearly but i was able to move my arms and i gave the crystal a hard and loud punch, the team turned sharply when they heard a loud thud against the crystal and a large hand, a crack formed on the mineral just under the palm.

"see i told you it was alive!" Booster was excited that he was right,

"that crack there... if you hit right in the middle you might be able to shatter it," Buzz pointed to the growing crack under the hand,

"yes sir," Booster rolloed up his sleeves and was about to smash it but, before he got close enough to hit, the crystal shatters, sending everyone on their behinds, the crystal was replaced with a body shape pink glow, as it floated down they all heard pianful, heartbreaking cries of help.

"Where is this voice coming from?" Mira yells over the sound as she covers her ears from the sad moans,

"it's coming from that!" Buzz points to the descending figure, Booster hasen't moved an inch as he heard Nova's cries for help,

"no... it can't be!" without relizing it, tears streamed down his cheeks as he goes to catch that falling body.

Clenching the cold lifeless body to his chest till the glowing stopped, his heart skipped a beat when he reconized Nova's face, he nearly collapsed when the team showed up from behind,

"what is it?... Booster?" Mira looked over his arm to see a beautifully pink lizard-like alien, she had no hair but, it was replaced with magenta in color tenticles, 3 smaller ones fell to one side of her face while 2 larger ones fell to the middle of her back, she had a long slick tail and wings to match, with the inside leather a magenta color as well, she had a slightly ripped blue dress on, it shined like the moon on the ocean.

"What's wrong? do you know this creature?" Mira was concerned for her friend,

"it's her... it's Nova... but how?" they were all dumbfounded,

"that's Nova!? how did she survive for all these years?"

"no more questions Mira, come on Booster we better take her to the LGM's for a check up," Buzz pats the Jo-Adians back and they all walk towards the medical bay.

Booster laid his fragile gift in one of the beds as some of the LGM's in white doctor coats come over,

"ooooo... she's pretty," they compliment at the same time,

"can you help her?" Mira asks, they give her a quick check and nod,

"she's fine,"

"just needs sleep,"

"need to watch her overnight," Booster saluts quickly,

"i'll watch over her, sir!" Buzz nods and Booster pulls up a chair next to the patient,

"we'll be back in a few hours to check on you," Buzz explained as he ushered the rest of the team out of the room.

Not leaving his chair Booster stared into her closed eyes, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath, he took hold of her cold hand,

"please wake up," he pleaded,

"everyone back home will be surprised, Pa might even cry this time... we all missed you... Buster will be so happy to know that your okay," he whispers in her ear hoping that his voice would wake her up but, as time went on the young Jo-Adian couldn't stay awake for much longer and without relizing, he rests his head on the side of the bed and fell asleep.

I woke up to warm sunlight on my face, it felt so warm, i've missed the sun, waking up more i felt pressure near me as i heard soft breathing, opening my eyes slowly as they ajusted to the brightness of the morning light, my vision was blurry at first as i saw the same red shape as before, as it get clearer me heart stopped as i see Booster by my side, sleeping peacfully,

"boost...*" my voice cracked as i tried calling him, i felt him stir, i try again,

"booster," i managed a whisper.

"wake up Booster," my voice was calm and caring, like waking a baby from a nap, the Jo-Adians eyes open slightly and a sleepy smilenappeared on his face, th smile was more like a dream smile but, as he woke up more he jolts up from his chair as he relized i was awake,

"Nova! your alright!" he jumped at me, giving me a strong hug,

"how are you feeling? are you hurt?"

"Whoa there! calm down Booster," i motioned for him to sit back down after the hug.

"I'm fine... but, where am i?" i look around the strange room,

"you're at star command in the medical bay," he rplied, i look back at him in confusion,

"how? last i remember..." i recalled being taken away by a flying pink object and thats all, i look down about to cry,

"how long?"

"what?" he looked at me for the confusing question,

"HOW LONG BOOSTER!" understanding the question now he looked away,

"10 years..." i lost my breath by how long i was gone.

"may i have a glass of water?... please?" starring at my bed i saw him nod and leave to get me some, still looking down my memories came back, all of them, 'what happened to me? why was i taken from everything that i held dear?... what happened while i was gone?' i stretched my giant wings quickly as i held my head,

"WHY! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!" i yell out in frustrated rage but, over my voice i heard glass shatter.

Looking over i accidently knocked the glass of water from Booster's hand, the water wasn't on the floor but, instead was floating just above it,

"what's happening?" i clench my knees in fright as the bubbles of water floated higher and towards me, as we starred the water started making weird shapes then nothing, it fell, splashing against the floor,

"i'm sorry... i'll clean it up," after the water fell i felt upset for knocking the glass out of Booster's hand, i jump to the floor and start wiping then area with my ripped dress.

Looking up i see he was still starring at the bed,

"are you okay?" i stood up with a clothfull of wet glass, he gave his head a shake,

"sorry... im fine," he left to get a broom and dustpan to get the finer bits of glass, after it was all cleaned i felt more energetic,

"i'm going for a walk," Booster took hold of my arm,

"you can't leave the room until my commanding officer comes back," i give him a bright smile,

"i didn't say i was leaving the room," he released his grip as i head for the wall.

Before his eyes i started to walk up the wall with ease, Booster watched me with a smile as i walked on the celling, holding my dress so it doesn't flip up, but we were both startled as the door opens and the older human rushes in with three others following in behind,

"where is she?" Nebula orders in a loud angery tone, while franticly looking around the room, Booster stood in front as he pointed up at me, my wings were slightly open as they all looked up towards me,

"how in tarnation did you get up there?!" the commander yelled up at me, my eyes narrowed at his tone,

"i'll be asking the questions! who are you all?" i gave a threatening hiss at the group.

"come down here at once missy!" Nebula points to the ground, my eyes opened wide as i reconized the tone of the older humans voice, stretching my wings wide i jumped, they were all unprepaired as i fell to the ground, just before hitting i angled my wings and floated the few feet till i touched the floor, looking up i got a better veiw of the strangers, running up to the older gentlman i gave him a hug,

"i've missed you... you've gotten older since the last time i saw you," i gave commander Nebula a smile,

"commander?" Buzz was confused at Nebula's gentleness,

"she's my adopted niece," they were all surprised.

Booster pulled Nova aside,

"i didn't know Nebula was your uncle," i look down,

"we were keeping it a secret... if nobody knew we would be safe,"

"safe from what?" Booster sounded worried,

"safe from poachers and others that seek my species power," Booster raised an eyebrow, i sigh, remembering i never told him,

"my kind were hunted alive for this power... we are all born with the ability to use the 'black arts' being able to bring the dead back to life... we were actually called necromancers before deciding to give us a better, nicer, name," i explained while holding back y tears of pain.

"that's just horrible!" Mira's sympethetic voice sounded from the group when Nebula explained my story, we re-join the group when i heard the girl's voice,

"you must think i'm a monster," i avoid the groups stare,

"not at all, by what i've seen and heard, your not some monster, your a kind girl that is very loved," Buzz smiled, i look down at the huan and managed to smile, looking around i didn't feel any hatred towards me, it made me happy that i was wanted even after 10 years i still feel the love from Nebula and Booster, i still remember when i was hated by everyone but, right now i have no feeling of hate here.

The moment was cut short when a flying desk brusts through the door and straight for the commander with frantic beeping,

"OH what is it now?!" Nebula shouted at the desk, with more beeping a piece of paper was printed and Nebula rips it out, as he read it his turnedserious,

"there's a mission for your team on capital planet, a family just been attacked , go find out what happened and get to the bottem of it!" they all gave a quick salute,

"yes sir!" Buzz, Mira and XR ran out the doors but, Booster hesitated while looking back at me.

I look at the commander,

"may i go with them? sir?" he looks up at me and gave a sigh,

"you have no training but, i will let you tag along with the team, don't get in their way!" i smiled,

"i won't sir! thank you!" i lift part of my dress as i ran after the group with Booster by my side, on the ship everyone was doing thier pre-flight check before taking off but, Buzz noticed an extra body on board,

"what's she doing here?"

"i wanted to come, and Nebula said i could," i gave him a smile.

Buzz sighs

"oh alright but, dont get in our way," i cover my heart with my right hand,

"i won't, i promise, it will be like i'm not even her," i smiled and sat just behind Booster's seat, holding onto the bottem for support,

"we're ready to take off!" Mira reported,

"good, let's go!...3 ...2 ... 1 blast off!" as Buzz pushes up the throttle, i wasn't ready as the force pushed me to the back of the wall, hard, i stayed there until it leveled out,

"are you okay?" Booster looks back to see me slidding down the wall.

"Ya, i'm good," i smile while rubbing the back of my head in pain, he smiled back and went back to his screens, at the family's home Mira and Buzz were questioning the family members while XR and Booster searched the recked house,

"what happened sir?" Buzz had a notepad and pen out,

"well, we were eating my wife's special cassorle when the broccle bursts out and attacks us!" the husband explained.

The children were huddeling together, shaking in fright, i wanted to give them a hug but, i felt that was being in the way, instead i helped search the house, looking in the kitchen i past the fridgh when i heard noises coming from inside, opening the door for a peek i caught a glimps of a mutated eggplant eating a block of cheese,

"that's not natrual," the muntant heard me and screamed, i closed the door quickly and ran for Booster and XR,

"what's wrong?" i was actually shaking a little,

"there's a weird eggplant eating a block of cheese in the fridge," i pointed to the kitchen.

Buzz overheard,

"wait here, we'll take a look," he motioned the rest of the team to follow, soon as they go in and the door closes there were loud bangs and crashes, it kind of frightened me, i waited with the family until Buzz came out with 3 squished eggplants, he didn't look like he had any scrathes on him but, when the others came out it looked as if they came from a big battle.

"Wow... are you guys okay?" i asked, they all nodded,

"oh my god! what happened to the kitchen?" the wife went into her kitchen and it was a mess, cubords broken, drawers pulled out, XR rolls in after her,

"i like what you did with your kitchen," he was being sarcastic while complimenting, Buzz was still holding the vegetables,

"these aren't normal veges, they were mutated, i bet Zurg is behind this!"

"how can Zurg be behind this?" Mira questions,

"to cause all the younger generations to be afraid to eat their vegetables and be easier to conquer," Buzz gave his explanation and Mira just rolled her eyes.

"we better send them to the lab so the LGM's can analize them and find out how to kill them," XR rolled over and puts them in a small rocket which blasted through the family's roof, creating a hole,

"oops...uh... star command will fix that," Buzz smiled akwardly while pointing to the hole, i peek in the kitchen and notice a brown bag amoung some broken cuboard doors,

"what's that?" i pointed to the pile and Booster picked it up because he was closest.

"Buzz, this bag is from Jo-Ad," upon closer look Booster was shocked,

"oh no!... it's from my family's farm!" my heart skipped a beat,

"well i guess we're paying your family a visit," Buzz declared, back on the ship i stayed in the brig, shaking, i haven't sset foot on Jo-Ad soil for 10 years, 'what has changed? are my parents still there? were they worried?' i grasp the metal bed when the ship started to shake from turblance, in the brige Booster saw his homeworld fast approaching, he was excited to see his parents again, soon 42 touched ground on a field away from most of the crops.

I come out to see the same vast fieldsof growing crops, it's just as i left it and i see the old sylo is still standing too, 'it's good to be home' i thought, Mira starts to climb down first,

"soooo... this is Jo-Ad," Mira gave a look around at the miles of fields,

"must of been tons of fun growing up here?" XR sarcastly asks,

"it was! when all 3 of us were little we would play in the earagation tunnels or at the pond," Booster replied with a smile,

"the 3 of you?" Buzz asks when he entered the conversation.

"ya! me, Buster and Nova!" i let everyone go ahead before i even thought of going down, standing at the top i notice in the distance a figure running towards Booster, he turns and runs for the figure yelling something, i culdn't quite make it out, finelly deciding to clib down when i find out it was Mrs. Munchapper walking towards the team, i tried to blend into the background,

"Mom, htese are my friends, this is Mira, Buzz and XR," as he gestures to each of his teammates,

"hello everyone, welcome to our home, if you need anything just let us know," she greets.

Mr. Munchapper joins the group, he looked happy at first but, everyone was concerned when he looked shocked, almost sad,

"Nova? is that you?... is that really you?" he weaved his way to the back of the group where i was hiding, i look up from the ground to see the older Jo-Adian with a greatful smile as tears of joy ran down his cheeks,

"hell...O*" he hugs me tightly, almost squishing me, in the front of the group i saw Mrs. Munchapper had covered her mouth in shock as she started to cry herself, i've never been in a situation like this before and had no idea how to act.

"Mr. Munchapper?... your squishing me," my voice sort of cracked under the pressure of the hug, releasing his grip i gave a look around,

"do you know where my parents are?" still looking around i notice they gave a sad look at each other,

"no... they died in a house fire a couple of years after your dissapperance, we tried to save them but... they died from smoke inhalation... we're sorry," Mr. Munchapper replied in a moarnful voice, the shock and pain of the news almost broke my heart in half, i couldn't bare it, i had to leave, backing up a few steps i extend my wings and lift off, leaving a small dust cloud behind, heading towards the scylo i gave a look back as i see Buzz stopping Booster from flying after me, i gave a silent thanks to him and continued to fly.

Flying faster, the wind on my face as it blew my tears away, i missed flying, i kept flying till i found where my house use to stand but, all i see now is a big, black area, covered in ash, landing in the middle ash clouds floated around me, making my blue dress dirty, i knelt down and cried uncontrolably, my eyes started to sting from the salt water as they fell,

"i'm so sorry, mother, father... even with my powers i can't bring you back... not even to say goodbye," i cried out into the air, as i cried i didn't notice someone moving closer to me and before i knew what was happening i had a potato sack over my head and was being dragged by two sets of strong metalic arms.

minutes go by and i was shoved into a chair roughly and strapped down,

"who are you!? what do you want? let me go!" i ordered while trying to break free from the straps,

"oh... not much, just to take over capital planet my young Dragnare," as soon as the unfamilar voice mentioned my name my heart sank, 'i hope nobody comes looking for me, please stay safe... Booster,' i held my head low as the stranger barked orders,

"you go back to the surface and... distract Buzz lightyear and his worthless rookies, i dont need them snooping around and ruining my plans again,"

"yes my evil emperor," i heard a familer voice reply to the stranger.

Everything was quiet when they all left, in the silense i started to cry again but, in the shadows just behind me there was a old friend thatcried with me, regreting everything he hs done, his heart was broken when he left the prisioner to distract the team, at the same time Booster was showing his teammates around the farm while keeping an eye for any signs of me,

"i hope Nova is alright, she's been gone for awhile," with concern he looks in the direction i flew.


End file.
